I Wish Life Were Simple
by LyddieLovesWriting
Summary: The gang is now a group of seniors in high school. Phineas and Isabella both wish that they could go back to that summer of inventions and childish bliss and most importantly: simplicity. Rated T just because I don't know what words are K appropriate, even though there's no swearing. Phineas/Isabella, some Ferb/Gretchen and Isabella/OOC
1. Chapter 1

~I wish time would slow down, stay right in that moment, all those years ago, when everything was perfect, just carefree fun~

Isabella was laying on her bed, wondering how it was possible that tomorrow was the first day of her senior year. It seemed like just yesterday she went to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard and asked Phineas, 'Whatch'a doin'?' everyday. A lot had changed since those days. Firstly, she had a boyfriend, and his name was not Phineas Flynn. He also wasn't her first boyfriend. By the time they reached 8th grade, she decided Phineas would never realize nor return her feelings, so she just gave up. She had her first boyfriend her sophomore year, his name was Alex. They were together for 6 months, then he dumped her for someone who was more popular. Isabella was heartbroken, and wouldn't talk to any guys other than Phineas and Ferb for months. Right before junior year, she befriended the cross country team's top male runner(she was the top female runner). His name was Jake. They really hit it off, and he asked her to homecoming. By the end of the dance, they were together. You may think life was going well for her, but secretly, all she wanted was to go back to being ten, with no drama and very little stress.

~I wish my best friend could see, that after all these years, I've fallen head over heals for her~

Phineas was in a similar position to Isabella; sprawled out on his bed, wondering where his life had gone. He wanted to go back to when he was ten and enjoyed inventing. Or at least back to freshman year, when he still had a chance with Isabella. Yeah, that's right, he fell in love with Isabella. He always liked her. He liked her when they were ten, and as a Senior in high school, he still likes her. But his problem has always been, he's way too shy to do anything about it. He had a chance to be with her freshman year, they even slow danced at homecoming, but he was too shy. He knew she would never want him in that way. He now wonders what would've happened, if he had asked her out. He sighed, looking out the window, to her house. "Jake's perfect," he muttered to no one, "I don't stand a chance."

~Isabella~

Not everything is completely different from when we were ten, just mostly. Phineas and Ferb are still my best friends, and are still rather creative. But now, they're not the cool ones. They run, like me, they don't play football or basketball or star in the musicals. They aren't the guys every girl is fawning over, because according to the average stuck up girl, they aren't particularly attractive. When we were ten, that's not what mattered, and still doesn't to me-even though, I'm not gonna lie, Jake is very attractive. I just wish life was simple again, back to inventions and fun, rather than grades, popularity, and perfection.

"Bella!" -Oh, yeah, I go by Bella now.

"Yeah mom?"

"You really should get ready for bed, it's getting late, and your senior year starts tomorrow!"

"Okay!" I got on Facebook and updated my status, 'Ah, I can't believe senior year starts tomorrow! =( =) =/?' I was about to exit when I saw 'Phineas Flynn likes your status' and then 'Phineas Flynn commented on your status.' I clicked the notification, 'I know right?! It feels like just yesterday we were having more fun than imaginable(now) in my backyard! I almost wish tomorrow was the beginning of that summer!' I smiled, 'Yeah, me too.'

~Phineas~

A notification box popped up 'Bella Garcia-Shapiro also commented on her status.' I clicked it and saw, 'Yeah, me too,' it made me smile. "If only I wasn't so oblivious back then…" Yeah, I know now that she liked me, I didn't then, but looking back it was really obvious.

Ferb walked in, "Self-pity gets you nowhere."

"Says the guy who's with the girl of his dreams! You and Gretchen are perfect together."

"I'm not her first boyfriend, and I liked her while she was with Eric, but I didn't pity myself, I was happy that she was happy and made my move when she was available."

"What if she doesn't become available?"

"Then, she's not the one, Phineas."

"That doesn't help."

"I'm sorry, but sometimes you need the blatant truth."

"I know, thanks Ferb."

"Mom told me to get ready for bed, so it probably applies to you too."

"Right," I looked out the window one more time, "I just wish I asked her when I had the chance…"


	2. Chapter 2

~Isabella~

I put on a bright pink tank top, then a white one on top. Then I put on my favorite jean skirt and ran downstairs for breakfast. "Where's your bow, Bella?" "Mom, I'm a senior now, bow says little girl." "But you always wear your bow the first day of school." "Mom! I can change my senior year if I want to!" "Hun, I know you're growing up, but don't you want to keep your tradition going your last year." "I'm sorry, mom, I just didn't get much sleep last night. I guess you're right." She looked at me, "I can't believe you're a senior, Bella. You're so grown up." "Sometimes, I wish I wasn't so grown up." "I never thought I'd hear you say that. You used to always look forward to growing up and pursuing your dreams." "Yeah, I know, but now that I'm almost there, it's scary." She hugged me, "I'm so proud of you, Bella. You've grown up to be a beautiful young lady." "Thanks, mom." After I was all ready-bow in hair and all-I walked over to Phineas and Ferb's house and knocked on the door. Ferb opened the door, he was in purple jeans and a tie-dyed v-neck shirt. "Hey Bella." "Hey Ferb, ready for our senior year?" "Yeah, I'm excited!" "That makes one of us," I replied. Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher walked over, "Oh, hi sweetie! Do you have your camera?" I handed it to her, yet another tradition, Phineas, Ferb, and I always get our first day of school pictures in their yard. Phineas came downstairs in a orange and white plaid shirt with jeans, "Oh, Bella, I didn't think you'd be here yet!" "If we want to get our first day of school pictures and walk to school, we better get started," I giggled. "Oh, right, let's go." I laughed at how unkept he was this morning.

~Phineas~

We got our first day of school pictures taken as usual, then started to walk to school. Bella was looking at the pictures, laughing at our faces. "Gosh, Phineas, you look like such a dork in this picture!" I looked, then chuckled, "Yeah I do!" I honestly was wishing she wasn't taken and I had been day dreaming about it in the particular picture she showed me. I could tell by my expression. Ferb chuckled too when she showed him, knowing exactly what my expression meant. When we passed Gretchen's house, she came out and hugged Bella, then kissed Ferb on the cheek. "Hey guys!" "Hi Gretchen!" We continued walking and then we saw Jake jogging. "Jake!" Bella yelled. "Oh, hey, what are you guys doing around here?" he asked, running over to us. "Um, first day of school," Bella answered. "Oh crap! That's today?!" Bella giggled, "Yes, it's today." "Dang it! I gotta go get my school bag, notebooks, and schedule! Cya there!" he ran off. Bella watched him run off, "He is so cute." Gretchen laughed at her, then rolled her eyes.

~Isabella~

When we got to school, Adyson came over, "So are you guys totally pumped for our senior year?!" "Yeah, I guess so," Phineas said, half-heartedly. "Yeah!" Ferb and Gretchen chorused. I just shrugged. "Oh, come on, Bella! This our year for states!" "We'll see," I answered. Honestly, I just wanted to go back home and hide under the covers. I don't want to be a senior, I don't want to have to choose my college and figure out my future, I want to be a kid again! The school day was boring, as the first day of school always is. After school, Jake and I walked hand-in-hand to the cross country course. "This will be a fun race," I said sarcastically, "it's so hot." "You'll do great, as always, baby," Jake smiled, then kissed my cheek. "Can you believe we're seniors? It feels like just yesterday that I was ten." "I don't even remember being ten." "I do, the best summer ever happened when I was ten." "Oh, I thought this past summer was the best summer ever," he said, sounding offended. "Other than this one," I lied. Sure, I had a great time this summer, going on vacation with his family, then him going on vacation with mine. We spent it all together. But still, the summer when Phineas and Ferb made all those inventions definitely beats it. "Oh okay, I was getting nervous there. I mean, how can the summer when you were a little kid beat the summer you spent with your boyfriend?" "It can't…" He hugged me, then said, "We should probably change into our uniforms," he walked back toward the storage closet. "Where are you going?" I asked. "I figured we'd just change back here so we can keep talking." "That's not going to happen," I said, and walked right into the girls locker room. Adyson was in there and saw my look of distress, "You okay?" "Jake wanted us to get changed in the storage room." "What?" "Us as in him and I, not us as in the girls." "Oh, gosh!" "Yeah…" I breathed, "I thought he had more values than that. He didn't try anything like that on vacation." "Maybe he didn't realize what he was saying." "Yeah, I guess so." The race went really well, I won first for all of the girls and Jake won for all the guys. Afterwards, he and I went out to dinner. "You look absolutely gorgeous, as always." "Thanks," I blushed, but still was feeling slightly awkward from his earlier request. "Are you okay, Bella? You seem a little distraught." "To be honest, I am. I was kinda thrown off guard by your idea earlier." "What's wrong with it? I thought you'd be fine with it." "Hello, I'm a girl, you're a boy, we can't get changed together!" "Chill, Bella, we have a very intimate relationship, so it doesn't matter." "It does matter." "I don't see why, but whatever." "It's not just 'but whatever,' Jake. I didn't think you were like that." "Like what? Wanting to be with my girlfriend all the time?" "That's not what I mean, and you know it! You never requested anything like that while we were on vacation." "That's because parents think everything is bad, and apparently, so do you." "So, what are you saying? I'm too old fashioned for you?" "What are you saying? I can't do whatever I want with you?" "Yeah, I am," I barely breathed out, "That's it, I'll see you tomorrow." I left the restaurant angry and sad.


	3. Chapter 3

**First thing's first, I apologize for the terrible formatting of the previous chapter, I didn't realize it would be that bad and I was in a hurry, but wanted to update. And I wrote it with improper formatting, so I have to fix it each time.**

**Secondly, I'd like to thank my 3 reviewers, 7 followers, and 1 favorite for this story. You guys make my day! **

**Last, but not least: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb and I forgot to do a disclaimer on both the previous chapters! Oops! **

~Phineas~

I was sitting in my backyard, underneath the tree, thinking. I saw Isabella running in a dress, holding high heels and a purse. She tried to open then the door, but it wouldn't open. She looked over to her empty drive way.

I walked over, and as I got closer, I realized she was crying, "Are you okay?"

She jumped, "Phineas, I didn't hear you coming!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright, I have a lot bigger problems than you scaring me."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Well, considering I can't get into my house, I guess I might as well. But if we're going to sit under the tree, can I borrow a jacket?"

I chuckled, slightly, "Yeah, let's go." We went inside to grab a jacket, then sat under the tree.

"So, what's wrong, Bella?"

She sighed, not wanting to look me straight in the eyes, "I think I might break up with Jake."

"Why thought everything was going great?" As much as I love Isabella, and want to ask her out, I still am genuinely concerned about this.

"I thought it was, but he's acting all weird now. Before the meet, he wanted us to get changed in the storage room. Then we talked about it on our date and had this really heated argument and," she groaned, "he's just so frustrating!"

"What's wrong with not wanting to change with him?" I was getting a bit angry, "I don't see why he'd get mad about that."

"It's not so much that I said no, as much as it was that I was a bit distraught at his question."

"That's stupid! You were right to be a bit distraught, you shouldn't have be to yelled at because you have your values!"

"Phineas," she breathed out.

"Yeah?"

"Calm down, please. I appreciate that you're with me on this, but I'm not in the mood to hear you be heated."

"Sorry."

"It's alright, I really do appreciate your concern."

"Do you want me to talk to him tomorrow?"

"No, I'll give him one more chance, but if he decides to act like a jerk or a douche again, I'm going to end it."

"Did you walk the whole way home?"

"Yeah, I couldn't stay in his presence anymore."

"Oh, you could've called me for a ride."

"Thanks, I'll remember that next time," she smiled slightly.

"No problem, Bella."

~Isabella~

"Oh, there's my mom. I'm going to head home. Thanks Phineas," I kissed him on the cheek and went home. Right then and there, I realized that no matter who I was with, it didn't change the feelings I had for Phineas. They're still there. I'm still in love with him, they never left. He's always there for me, and I need to stop being hurt by his obliviousness and remind myself why I like him. He's a great guy.

The next morning, he and I walked to school alone, because Ferb went to Gretchen's early to make her a birthday breakfast. "I thought about it last night, and I don't think it's going to work out with Jake, anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he all of the sudden brought out this almost aggressive side yesterday. And he was mean, really mean. I mean, he's a really nice guy, but he has some anger issues, and he was acting like a douche yesterday. I just wish it was less dramatic and all fun to be in a relationship. But it's not, this is high school, I should stop living in the clouds."

"You're not living in the clouds, Bella. You can still have a fairytale even though you're in high school now. It's just a more realistic thing now. Guys are all a hero, they just have to wait to be unmasked. Girls are all stars, they are waiting to be unveiled. It's as simple, and as complicated, as that."

I smiled, "That was really sweet."

"Nah, it's just what I feel."

"It came from your heart, and I liked it, I liked it a lot."

"Well, thanks."

"Not a problem."

When we got to school, we walked our separate ways. I sat down in first period, then Jake sat next to me. "What are you doing? That's not your seat."

"I know, I need to talk to you."

"Make it quick, Jake."

"I don't think this is working out. I think we should go back to being friends…"

"Actually, I was going to say the same thing."

"Oh, so it's that easy?"

"Yeah, I guess so." I held out my hand, and he shook it. Then he went back to his seat.

~Phineas~

Ever since my conversation with Bella last night, I've been confused. Well, not confused, just lost in the clouds. I never expected her to kiss me, even if it was just on the cheek. It threw me off guard. It's all that's been on my mind ever since. I was dying to hold her hand on the walk to school this morning, but I resisted. "Flynn."

"Huh, what?"

"Do you know the answer?"

I really need to stop zoning out in Physics, "Uh, can you repeat the question?" The whole class laughed. "Phineas," Baljeet whispered, "he asked what your favorite class was."

"Oh! Right, anything with math, or science. Physics!"

"Are you just kissing up, Flynn."

"No, sir."

"Well, don't day dream in my class anymore."

"Yes, sir." I sighed, this is going to be a long day. I need to talk to Ferb about this.

~Isabella~

I sat in Spanish IV, wishing I knew what to do about my new realization that I've never gotten over Phineas. For the first time in four years, I drifted off to Phineasland. I imagined myself sitting in a meadow, picking daisies. He walked over, and kissed me. Yeah, Phineasland is more mature than it used to be: remember, it's been four years since I've gone to Phineasland, it's going to mature! "Isabella!"

I jolted out of Phineasland, "Yes?" On to the world of Spanish…

**Was Phineas' philosophy on guys and girls as adorable as I thought it was when I came up with it, or am I really that much of a sappy freak? Thanks for reading! Review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't posted in a week! There were like four times I almost posted early in the week and I was like "Oh, I just posted on Sunday, I don't need to post again!" Then, come Thursday, I got super busy. Soooo, here's a long chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I'm 18, do you really think I have the artistic genius to create the most fantastic cartoon in the history of ever?! No, I didn't think so either….**

~Phineas~

After school, I dragged Ferb with me to talk to him while we walked down to practice.

"It's just not normal, Ferb. She kissed my cheek. I don't know why and I can't get it off of my mind! I have all these questions running through my mind, like if she were single in that moment, would've she kissed my lips or was it purely a friend thing? Is there anything more than 'thanks' in it? Am I going insane, Ferb?"

"No, I think the lover's heart is either getting the better of you or you have a point."

"That doesn't help me, Ferb."

"Maybe you should ask Bella."

"What?"

"It wouldn't hurt."

"Yeah, it would. Ferb, that would be like 'oh, hey, Bella, do you, uh, like me or somethin'?' Dude, no!" Ferb chuckled at me.

"What?"

"Sometimes it's worth the risk of looking like a fool."

"And sometimes it's not."

~Isabella~

"I just don't know what to do, Adyson. I don't want it to seem like I'm a guy-bouncer. Seriously, we just broke up today."

"Guy-bouncer?"

"Yes, one who bounces from guy-to-guy."

"Okay?"

"I can call it a guy-bouncer if I want to!"

"Okay, so you don't want to be a guy-bouncer."

"But on the other hand, it's my senior year, if I don't make a move soon, Phineas will meet some college girl and we'll never see each other again. And I would love to go to homecoming with him…"

"You're a complicated human-being."

"Such is love, Adyson."

"True, maybe we should make Phineas make the first move."

"Adyson, this is Phineas we're talking about. He's not going to make the first move. Years worth of moves didn't work. No, we have to think bigger. But not immediately."

"Gotcha. So basically, you're waiting, but you're not."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Okay, we'll start planning then!"

"Planning what?"

"How to get Phineas to ask you out!"

"Uh, no."

"Yes!"

~Phineas~

"I thought of something, Ferb," I said, randomly, that night. He gave me a questioning look. "If I ask Isabella out, and she says yes, it may make her look bad." He raised his eyebrow at me. "I mean, she and Jake just broke up. So, it may make her look like she's one of those people who always has to have a boyfriend. But what if she does like me?"

"I don't know, Phineas, you'll both be happy?" he answered.

"It's not that simple, Ferb."

"Or is it?"

"It's not for me."

"And why not?"

"Because, I'm scared…"

~Isabella~

"Homecoming is in a month, right?"

"Yeah, why do you ask, Bella?" Gretchen inquired.

"Because, I'm not total guy bouncer if I wait till homecoming, right?"

"I'd say so. You broke up with him for a good reason, not because you're a guy bouncer."

"Well, I did realize that I'll never get over Phineas either, I mean, it is kind of guy bouncer-ish."

"I think you're free to do what you want, Bella. You're not a bad person because you like someone right after getting out of a relationship. Seriously, it's fine."

"I don't know, Gretchen."

"Remember how long it took Ferb and I to get together after my breakup?"

"Umm…"

"A little over a month. Why? Because I got over the pain, I really liked Ferb, and jumped at the opportunity. Seriously, it's okay!"

"Okay, you're right. In a couple weeks, I'll start hinting."

"You can start now."

"I'm waiting at least a week."

"Okay, Bella, whatever you want."

~Phineas~

"I've got it!"

"Got what?" Baljeet asked.

"The perfect solution to my Bella problem."

"What is that?" I whispered my plan into Baljeet's ear. It's perfect. I can't wait to get started. Bella's going to love it! Now I just have to wait for a couple of weeks to get started. "That's brilliant, Phineas! Now, you have to help me get a girl!"

I laughed, "Have one in mind?"

The next day, I walked to school alone. Ferb was with Gretchen and Isabella had an orthodontist appointment and was coming to school late. The leaves were starting to fall, it was beautiful. To me, the only thing more beautiful than the leaves is Isabella's smile. I breathed in the fresh autumn air, thinking about Isabella. I couldn't wait to get started on my plan.

~Isabella~

A week later, I knew it was time to start my plan. I walked over to Phineas's house earlier than usual, and knocked on the door. A very tired-looking Phineas opened the door, "Oh, hi Bella, what are you doing here this early?"

"I brought breakfast and was hoping to eat in your backyard, just me and you."

"Oh, that sounds nice. I'll be right out." I smiled to myself, then went under their tree. A couple of minutes later, Phineas came out the back door with a blanket and a bowl of cereal. "What made you want to do this, Bella?"

"I just wanted to spend time with my best friend, that's all," I smiled, hoping to look and sound a little flirtatious.

"Oh, I like the idea. We should do this more often."

"I agree." We sat there and talked for a while, then went our separate ways to brush our teeth. We had to rush to school, since we sat under the tree too long, but it was worth it. It was nice just having a carefree conversation with Phineas.

~Phineas~

Isabella coming to eat breakfast with me was a big surprise. She almost sounded flirtatious when she said she wanted to talk to just me. I liked it a lot. On our rush to school, I noticed more than ever how pretty she is. It's not the time most guys would notice such a thing, but she looked so perfect, so natural. I knew that I had to build up the courage to start my plan if I ever wanted to get anywhere with it. I sighed, wishing I was as brave and carefree with love as I am with my inventions. "You okay, Phineas?" Dang it, she heard my sigh.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"What's the problem, I know it's something. Don't lie to me, I know you."

"It's a long story, oh great, they're leaving bus hall!" I ran in the school before Isabella could ask another question.

~Isabella~

I went to my locker after Phineas ran off. "Hey Bella!"

"Hey Adyson…"

"What's wrong?"

"Phineas, he's hiding something from me. I don't know what."

"Why don't you ask him?"

"I did, he denied it, but I know Phineas Flynn, he's hiding something."

"Try Ferb," she said, then walked away.

"Hmmm, Ferb, not a bad idea…"

"What about Ferb?"

"Oh, Gretchen, you scared me! But you could help me with something!"

"What's up, Bella?"

"Phineas is keeping something from me, and I'm trying to find out what it is. Do you think you can ask Ferb if Phineas has told him anything?"

"Yeah, totally!"

"Thanks Gretchen, I gotta get to class, cya!" I walked to class and hoped that Gretchen could get information off Ferb.

~Phineas~

"Ferb, she suspects something. I don't know what to do!"

"I suggest telling her."

"What?"

"Phineas, you can't hide from the truth, just tell her how you feel before she gets annoyed with you for keeping secrets."

"I don't want to ruin our friendship, Ferb."

"Trust me, that won't be a problem."

"How do you know?"

"Just trust me, ask her to homecoming."

"Fine, I will….tomorrow."

"No, Phineas, today. Oh, look there she is, do it now!"

"What? I'm not prepared!"

"Bella! Phineas has something to ask you!" Isabella walked toward me and Ferb, "Good luck, Phin," Ferb whispered.

"Hey Phineas, what's up?"

"Um, Isabella, hi." She gave me a weird look, "You haven't called me Isabella in years…"

"Oh, well, I like your name, um, that's all."

"Oh, okay, whatever, so what'd you have to ask?"

"Well, I, umm…" I've never been more nervous about anything in my entire life. I want to ask, but I can't build up the courage. Ughh!

**Awww, Phineas is feeling insecure, how adorable….ASK FREAKIN' ISABELLA OUT! And the way they both think alike with the "guy-bouncing" precious! Haha, okay, peace out homies(No, I don't actually talk like this) Review please (: (Sorry, I'm hyper, I had my chorus concert today)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize for the shortness, my reason is the author's note at the end…which I originally put in the beginning, until I realized it had spoilers for this chapter. So: read it, enjoy it, read author's note, do what author's note says. Thanks(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb, Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh do a much better job than I would, anyway(: **

~Isabella~

I really want to know what he has to tell me. "You can tell me anything, Phineas," I said, hoping he'd spit it out.

He looked nervous, I don't know why. "I was, uhh, wondering if…uhh," he stuttered.

"Phineas," Ferb whispered, "just ask her."

"Doyouwanttogotohomecomingwit hme?"

"What?"

He breathed, "Will you go to homecoming with me?" he said, much more calmly.

I smiled, "I'd love to!" Oh my gosh, he just asked me to homecoming! I'm freaking out here! Oh my gosh!

~Phineas~

Wait a minute! Did I just hear that right? Oh my gosh, she'd love to! "Awesome! I can't wait!"

"Me neither," Isabella smiled.

"Uh, I'll see you around."

"Yeah, cya Phineas!"

The next morning, Isabella came to my house earlier than she had when we ate breakfast. "What are you doing here this early?"

"I just wanted to come see you," she said with a shy smile on her face.

"Oh, well good morning."

"Good morning!" When we walked to school, I decided to take another move, I slowly took her hand. She looked down at it, looked up at me, then smiled. (Yes, I am taller than her now!) I smiled in satisfaction at her response.

~Isabella~

When I felt him grab my hand, all the sparks that have always been there, exploded into a small town fireworks show. I felt like nothing could make me happier, I looked up at him and smiled. I couldn't contain myself. "Bella?"

"Yeah, Phineas?"

"If I haven't already made this obvious, I really, really like you. I was wondering, will you be my girlfriend?"

I smiled even brighter than I already was, which I didn't know was possible. "Absolutely! That'd be perfect!" I girlishly shrieked, then turned my head away in embarrassment.

He chuckled, "It's okay, Bella, it was cute."

I looked back at him and smiled, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you ask that."

**Sooooo….usually I don't begin posting a story until I'm completely finished writing and, well, I wrote this story a while back and never realized, I never got around to finishing it. And now, guess who has MAJOR writer's block? Yep…me. So, I've written until right before homecoming, please, Please, PLEASE review me some suggestions for what happens at the dance and I'll give you credit(: I know how I'm going to end it, but I need a little bit more body until the end, biggest thing I need is suggestions for what happens at the dance! And here's the deal, I can't update until I get reviews with good ideas because there's only two POVs left after this and they're both homecoming prep and would look really dumb on their own. So please give me suggestions and help swamp my writer's block. Thanks much!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated this in so freaking long! I had some major writer's block as I put in the last chapter's AN, and I literally just got out of it(generally) like a week or two ago and fully like yesterday, but I didn't have time to write a chapter once I got a good idea for this. I'd like to thank those who gave me suggestions, I have a good idea for the dance thanks to a certain review, which will be next chapter. I'm not sure when I'll update it, probably later this week. If you're lucky, maybe I'll write and post it tomorrow. There will probably be two more chapters, the dance and….something else:) For those of you who love Kim Possible as well as Phineas and Ferb, be prepared, I have a good idea for a KP/P&F crossover, but unlike this one, I will make sure to complete the story before I start posting. Thanks for all your reviews and patience…enjoy(:**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Phineas and Ferb considering I left a 3 month gap without an excuse beyond writer's block. **

~Phineas~

Well, I finally did it. I asked Isabella to be my girlfriend! I was planning on waiting until homecoming, but I couldn't contain myself anymore. Now I just have to think of a way to make homecoming even more special than it already will be because Isabella isn't a normal girl, she's special and she deserves the perfect night.

"So, you finally did it?" Ferb asked me, pulling me out of my daze.

"Yeah, I did!" I replied. Ferb chuckled. "What?"

"It took enough time, bro!" he pushed my shoulder then walked away.

~Isabella~

I sat in Trig completely distracted. "Bella?"

"Hm?" I responded, dreamily, since I was still in my daze.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Hm?" I replied again, sounding more frustrated, I really would rather think about Phineas than talk.

"Phineas asked you to be his girlfriend…why didn't you tell me?" Gretchen said, sounding a little hurt.

"Sorry, I've been replaying it in my head so much that I haven't told anyone."

Gretchen giggled, "I thought you'd be screaming it down the halls."

"Phineas-land is preferable," I said with a wink.

~Phineas~

After school that day, Isabella and I walked to cross country practice together. "What color is your dress, Isabella?"

"Take a guess," she said with a sparkle in her eye.

"Uh…" I pretended to be clueless, "hm…I have no clue." But of course the answer is pink.

"Phineas!" she exclaimed, grabbing the hand she was already holding with her other hand as well. She turned toward me, giving me this look of hurt that I didn't know.

"I was kidding, of course I know it's pink."

She giggled, "Then why'd you ask?"

"Just in case, once you told me to guess I knew for sure though."

"You're weird."

"I'll take it as a compliment," I said with a smirk.

"Good, that's how I meant it," she said, grinning. She released her one hand as we continued to walk.

~Isabella~

I went into the locker room to change into my running clothes. As soon as I got in, all my teammates bombarded me with questions.

"How'd he ask you?"

"Did you squeal?"

"I can't believe I didn't hear your reaction!"

"I'm surprised you didn't bounce down the halls."

"I can't believe you're not the person I heard the news from!"

"Calm down!" Adyson yelled. They all stopped immediately, which caused me to chuckle. "Bella is entitled to her privacy. Leave her be!"

They all went back to changing and their own conversations.

"Thanks Adyson."

"No problem…so, how'd it happen?" I rolled my eyes, this was going to be a long practice.

**If you have any last minute homecoming ideas, feel free to hit me up in the reviews. And again sorry. Credit for the ideas will be given in an Author's Note next chapter. Sorry this was sort of short, I didn't want to get into the dance right away.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Homecoming night is here! Wooootttt. Okay sorry, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: …..nothing is mine except the events, as you'll see the plot isn't entirely mine, either! (:**

~Phineas~

The next day, I woke up early and got ready quickly, so I could go over to Isabella's and surprise her. It's my turn to leave her a little speechless. I walked over and knocked on her door, "Good morning, Isabella!"

She smiled at me, "Good morning, Phineas." We both stood their silently. I really had no clue what to do next. We just got together, should I kiss her? Should I wait? Hug? Yeah, that might work. I pulled her into a hug, but it was more awkward than pleasant. I should have done that as soon as I got here rather than waiting with a minute of silence.

"Ready to walk to school?" I asked, trying to steer away from my stupidity.

"Phineas…" she said slowly, "I'm still in my pajamas."

"Oh, um…how about you come over when you're ready?"

"Sounds good to me," she said, sounding a bit disappointed. She closed to the door and I walked back to my house to eat breakfast.

"How did you adjust from friendship to relationship, Ferb?" I asked suddenly.

"What do you mean, Phineas?" he asked as he took a bite of cereal.

"I don't know, I really like Isabella, so I want to act on that more, but I don't know how. I mean, I don't want to freak her out by rushing things."

"You are way over analyzing as usual, Phineas."

I groaned, then heard a knock on the door, "That must be Isabella!" I ran to the door, "Hi Isabella!" I let her come in.

"Hi Phineas," she said quietly.

~Isabella~

I didn't understand what was going on with Phineas. One minute he seemed confident, the next he seemed like he had no clue how to act around me. I wished he would just treat me like a girlfriend and move on with life. I groaned in frustration. "You okay, Isabella?"

I had forgotten I was in his house, "Oh, umm…yeah, totally!" I replied with fake enthusiasm. We held hands on the way to school, but conversation was at a minimum. Every time I attempted to talk about the dance, he awkwardly skidded around the subject. "Okay, Phineas, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't said more than three sentences to me today and two of them were greetings! If you were Ferb I might not be so concerned, though he does talk a lot more than he used to…" I took a deep breath, then softened my tone, "But seriously, what's bothering you?"

"I'm sorry, Isabella. I just don't know how to act now…"

"What do you mean? It's just me, Phineas."

"That's the point, Isabella. It's you. And you're my girlfriend now. I…I don't know how to be a boyfriend…" he admitted sheepishly.

I smiled slightly, "Oh Phineas…" I said dreamily, just like I did when we were kids. "That's actually really sweet. Just be you, Phineas, that is, after all, who I am dating," I finished with a grin.

His grip on my hand tightened, "So, I was thinking…" he started to tell me about a more-complicated-than-necessary plan for homecoming. I just listened and enjoyed hearing his voice.

~Phineas~

I was in the bathroom in front of the mirror. I had been attempting (and severely failing) to secure my bowtie for a half hour. Every time I thought I had it tied, I noticed an unwanted hanging part or the knot seemed to spontaneously combust.

"Phineas, I need to take a shower! What's taking so long? You're a boy, GIRLS ARE SUPPOSED TO TAKE FOREVER IN THE BATHROOM!" Candace yelled.

"Sorry, I can't get this freaking bowtie on!" I yelled back in frustration.

"I can help," I heard Ferb's voice come out of nowhere. I let Candace use the restroom, while Ferb helped with my bowtie. "Relax, Phineas, it's just a dance."

"I know, but I want it to be perfect."

"It will be, if you're with the one you care about."

I sighed; this was going to be a long wait before Isabella got here. I looked into the backyard at the backdrop I made to make our pictures cooler. There were backdrops for everything from the moon to a rollercoaster; I just hoped Isabella would like it. I like to do things differently than the norm, plus it was an opportunity for creativity. It was a nice way to relive the days of inventing. I smiled nervously, awaiting Isabella's arrival.

I waited in the backyard, sitting on a chair so I didn't ruin my suit. I scratched my neck; that stupid suit was really itchy. I heard an amused giggle, I looked up to see Isabella in a bright pink dress, leaning her arm against the fence. "H-hi Isabella," I greeted her as I stood up from my chair. I walked over to her and gave her a warm embrace. "You look beautiful," I heard a stifled giggle come from my shoulder. I sighed of relief, this night isn't going to be so complicated after all.

"Thanks…you don't look half bad yourself!" she replied with a smirk, though her blush was becoming increasingly obvious.

After a long photo op, Ferb, Gretchen, Isabella, and I got in our car as Ferb drove us to the dance. Isabella and I sat in the back seat, holding hands and grinning at each other.

~Isabella~

After we got to the dance, Phineas and I stayed with Ferb and Gretchen for a while. We all danced for an hour before Gretchen and I both had to use the restroom.

"You and Phineas are adorable together! It's about time this happened!" Gretchen mused.

I giggled, "Thanks girl. You and Ferb are pretty adorable yourselves," I replied with a wink. We walked back out to find the brothers eating. "Come on, Phineas, I think I hear a slow song in there!" I grabbed his hand and we rushed back to the dance floor.

He pulled me in close. I sighed in contentment as I felt his hand rest on the small of my back. My head rested comfortably on his shoulder as we swayed happily across the floor. My eyes stayed closed the entire time; I finally felt at home, unlike I ever did in the presence of Jake.

After that slow song and a few more upbeat songs, Phineas gently pulled me aside. "Where are we going, Phineas?"

"You'll see, just follow me," he walked toward the door.

"We're leaving?" I asked in disappointment, "Aren't you enjoying yourself?"

"Oh, I am, so much!" he replied, which brought me much relief, "But I know how we can enjoy ourselves even more!" he said excitedly.

"Alright…" I said skeptically.

We walked outside and I realized it was a perfect night. The stars were bright and the moon was full. "Wow, it's beautiful out here."

"Well, I've already been gazing at beauty for the past few hours."

I blushed, though cliché, his comment was sincere and made me feel happier than ever before. "Thank you…" I breathed out.

"It's just the truth, Isabella."

"Not just for that," I replied, looking him straight in the eye, "For everything. For never giving up on me, for being there for me, for your optimism. Phineas, you make me so happy, and for that I thank you from the bottom of my heart."

"That's basically what I was going to say to you out here, Isabella…you kind of beat me to the punch, but you've always been better at this kind of thing anyway," he trailed off, a blush crept onto his cheeks. "But, that's not everything. You are so much more than people make you out to be. I love being around you, Isabella, I'm so glad you're in my life. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me, being here proves even more that this was worth the wait."

"You and me both, Phineas," I replied, taking his hand in mine.

What happened next, I never expected Phineas to initiate. I saw him lean in, ever so slowly. He smiled at me shyly, but his eyes still shone with his usual confidence. My eyes slipped shut as I felt his lips meet mine. I was in complete bliss. The day I always wished would come was finally here, and he took me outside to have privacy to kiss me. This was the best day ever.

After we broke apart, I shivered. He gave me his jacket as we walked back to the dance, hand in hand.

**Thank you to Axis22 for the idea of making them unsure how to act as a couple and to PianoMan5 for the idea of the starlight walk during the dance. One more chapter and this will be completed!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HALKUEWORISLKDJFLASJ Sorry, minor spazzout there:) Thank you soo soo SOOOOO much for reading this story and all your wonderful reviews! Seriously, they've made me smile so much and now for my grand finale of I Wish Life Were Simple:**

**Disclaimer: Povenmire and Marsh are geniuses and I'm not attempting to take that away from them (;**

~Phineas~

Once we got back to the dance, Isabella went over to Gretchen and Adyson and they all squealed. I chuckled to myself, she is so adorable. Ferb and I were talking to each other about how well my plan panned out when Baljeet walked over. "Hey Baljeet!"

"Hello friends…" he started slowly, "Remember when you asked if there was a particular girl in mind?"

"What?" Ferb asked in confusion.

I was about to respond just as Ferb had, then I remembered, "Oh, yeah! Is there one?"

"Well, yes…Adyson," he replied in a whisper.

I grinned, "I have an idea!" I told Ferb to go get Gretchen to dance and told Baljeet once Ferb and I got our girlfriends away to make his move.

"But I don't understand how….is there an equation?"

"No," Ferb said, bluntly, "You just ask her."

Ferb and I went to dance with our girlfriends and I watched Baljeet shyly walk over.

"Phineas, what's going on?" Isabella asked.

"Just helping out a friend," I replied.

"Wait, Baljeet likes Adyson?" she said excitedly.

"Um yeah…"

"She's been trying to make a move on him for months!" I grinned at her then looked back to see Baljeet and Adyson dancing. Isabella smiled, "So you can get them together in one try, but it took you how long to get me?" she said with a wink.

"Was it worth the wait?" I asked, knowing it was for me.

"Absolutely."

After the dance, I ran up to my room and started sketching out my next big plan. I didn't even bother to change out of that itchy suit, I was far too determined to think about that. Ferb walked in, leaning against my door frame, "What are you up to, Phineas?"

"Ferb, I know what we're going to do next weekend!"

~Isabella~

Gretchen and Adyson spent the night at my house after the dance. We mainly just sat around, happily recalling the events of the dance, while looking at pictures.

"So, Adyson, do you have a boyfriend now?"

"Not officially…" she responded quietly.

"What's this?" I said dramatically, "Adyson being….shy?!" Gretchen started to giggle.

"Shut up!" she said, but her smile spoke much louder than her words.

The next morning, the three of us walked over to Phineas and Ferb's house. "Hey Phineas, Whatch'a doin'?" I asked in my normal flirty voice. I noticed him and Ferb sitting by their tree, as usual, but unlike usual, they looked exhausted. "You look like a zombie attacked you throughout the night or something…."

"We stayed up pretty late…" Phineas replied.

"How late?" Gretchen asked, as she helped Ferb stand up, quickly pulling him into a hug.

"About four…" Ferb replied, as I hugged Phineas.

"What the heck were you doing up that late?" Adyson asked, clearly annoyed that she was being a fifth wheel.

I mouthed an apology as Phineas replied, "Just a little surprise…"

"When will this surprise be unveiled?" I asked, with a small grin.

"Next Saturday."

"That's a long wait," I said, trying to guilt a hint out of him.

"You'll live," he replied with a wink.

I groaned, my cuteness power is failing me, this never happens!

~Phineas~

Throughout the week, Ferb and I spent most of our time after cross country practice planning. We had to give Isabella and Gretchen some apologies and promises that it would be worth it. We decided to let Baljeet in on the plan, so maybe he and Adyson would actually get together.

We spent hours and late nights planning for our special day. We knew the girls would love it.

When Saturday finally came, we got up early and drove to Danville Canyon. Our detailed blueprints made building much easier than usual. We completed our project in record time. We drove back to town and individually got the girls. Ferb drove, with Gretchen in the passenger's seat, Isabella and I sat in the first backseat section, and Baljeet and Adyson were in the very back… Most people laugh at our minivan, but it's really the best way to go.

Once we got close to the canyon, we told the girls to close their eyes, anxiously awaiting their reactions. We helped them out of the van, and Ferb, Baljeet, and I simultaneously said, "Alright, open them!"

~Isabella~

As soon as I heard the boys say to open our eyes, I gasped. "Oh my gosh…" I breathed out. In front of me was almost all the inventions that they made in that summer. "Phineas!" I started, turning to him, "This is…you are…oh my gosh…" I embraced him tightly, "This is amazing."

Gretchen and Adyson were reacting similarly. I smiled as I watched Adyson jump hug Baljeet. I knew they would be together by the end of the day. Gretchen and Ferb were already kissing.

"What do you want to do first?" Phineas asked me, extending his elbow to me. I giggled and shrugged, allowing Phineas to lead me around the canyon. We went in the order they were made that summer. The roller coaster was more scary than I remembered. Phineas just shrugged and replied, "We may've made a few modifications since we're not right in town."

We walked hand in hand all day, enjoying the memories and each other. "Phineas?" I asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"Remember the first day of school, when I posted that status about being a senior?"

"Yeah, I remember. Why?"

I looked around again, "This is exactly what I was wanting. Carefree fun, just relaxing with the ones I care about….no drama, just….simplicity."

He smiled, "Then I guess I gave you more than I intended to…" he replied with a grin, "I knew you'd love this, but I was expecting it to be _exactly _what you wanted…I didn't think I could do that."

"Phineas…" I whispered, "you _always _do that." I leaned in and kissed him. This is exactly how I dreamed my senior year would be. I couldn't ask for anything more. Not only am I with the boy I always dreamed of being with, but we're existing in this beautiful simplicity. I feel like a kid again. I may be growing up, but I will _never _outgrow Phineas.

**Soo, I hope you enjoyed my story! I wasn't originally going to write anything about Bajeet getting his girl, but a reviewer(I'd check who and say, but my internet isn't being wonderful right now) said that she hoped Phineas would go through with his promise to get Baljeet a girl, so that added to that. The recreation of the inventions was my first thought on this story and I knew immediately I wanted to write this and end on that note, so I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for all the reviews. I'm currently writing a Kim Possible/Phineas and Ferb crossover, so if you're into Kim Possible as well, hopefully you'll read that once I finish it and get around to posting it. **


End file.
